Madoka Magica: Book of Witches
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: Each witch used to be a puella magi. Each puella magi used to be a human girl. Different stories, differents girls, differents wishes, but all these girls shared the same destiny. This is the story of the past of the witches.
1. Introduction

OK, so I don´t own Madoka Magica. I wish I did but sadly, I don´t. (Please Kyubey, wherever you are, I WANT TO MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!)

Well, I had been writing stories about the past of Madoka Magica´s witches for a while, so, one day, I thought: wht not? I´m gonna post them here. I really hope you like it. And please, forgive me for my horrible English. I hope you girls boys and Kyubeys enjoy these stories. :D


	2. Albertine

Heh, heh, heh! Anja won´t find me this time. I found a great place for hiding. Here I can relax for hours and draw something on the walls. Which color should I pick? I like green, but purple is OK too.

When I was a girl, I used to draw a lot as well. It´s a long story, but I have a lot of time, since I am so well-hidden. You want to hear it?

When I was 6 years old, I really loved drawing. I used to create different creatures, which I called my friends. They were indeed my friends, my only friends.

The other children at my school were so mean to me. They didn´t understand how fun drawing was. Anna and Rachel could see a crayon, and the first thing they would do, they would put it into their noses.

One day, I decided to show them my drawings. I thought they´d find it cool. But no, they just laughed at me.

-Look at her imaginary friends! – said Anna – she´s so pathetic.

-Yeah! – added Rachel – go play with your friends!

I just ran to the bathroom and sat there, crying. Well, I had imaginary friends, that´s right. And what´s wrong with that? Friends are supposed to make you feel good, right? Well, real or not, they made me feel loved. And that´s all I cared about. They were always beside me. No one loved me but them. For that reason I felt really surprised when Rachel invited me to her birthday party, when I was 10.

We laughed, we played, we ate birthday cake and we had fun. Anna proposed playing hide and seek. I swear I saw a strange gleam in her eyes when she said that. I found a great place into an empty tree. No one would find me there. Hours passed and the sun said goodbye. Then, I understood. They weren´t going to look for me. They just invited me for laughing at me, while I was here. I started crying. I had been so stupid…

When I thought no one was going to find me, someone did. A cute white… fox? He introduced himself as Kyubey and he told me about Puella Magi. They were great warriors who fought enemies with jewels and magical powers. And the best of all… I could make one wish! Of course I had to accept. But, what could I wish?

OF COURSE! "I wish my imaginary friends were real"

At first, I thought it would be great, but it turned to be… SUPER GREAT! They talked to me! They really did! And I was the only one who could hear them or see them. Now, wherever I was, I knew I was never alone. In class, they talked to me, and no one could notice them but me! No one would realize if they played the guitar in the library or sang a funny song in the middle of an exam.

Fighting witches was OK too. My soul gem was really beautiful, it was yellow, green and blue, all in the same color. God, Kyubey knew how much I loved drawing. My battle dress was also really cute. A simple yellow dress with a wide green hat, and blue and white socks. I like bright colors so don´t laugh. My weapon was a giant pen that shot big drops of sticky black ink.

One day, I saw a witch who was attacking a pair of girls. They were Rachel and Anna. They deserved to die after what they did to me, but I´m not as mean as they are, so, I saved them anyway. I screamed "Aqua Nigra", and a big drop of ink trapped the witch. Anna and Rachel were impressed. They apologized for being so mean to me, and we became friends. Two years passed, and we walked through the school´s corridors like famous people do. Happy, confident, and cool. They showed me their beauty secrets, and I let them watch me fight. Life was amazing, until…

A rainy Saturday I was bored at home. Anna was spending holidays in Canada, and Rachel was in her piano class. I knew I used to do something to have fun when I was young. What was it? Of course! Drawing! I found my sketching notebook, abandoned, deep in my wardrobe. But when I opened it, I just saw angry faces, looking at me. My imaginary friends! They had been trapped in my notebook all these years. When I became popular, I forgot about them. My only true friends. Now they were here again, screaming to me, looking at me like I was some kind of loser. The loser I used to be. I started crying, I am so sorry… but my tears were no longer made of water. I was crying black ink. Black, just like my soul gem, it was no longer colorful. While I was falling down a hurricane of drawings, I apologized to my imaginary friends. But don´t be sad, they did actually forgive me. Now we play each time we want, everywhere we want… forever. Just like I always wanted. Just don´t ask me my true name, cause I no longer remember it. But you can call me Albertine.


	3. H N Elly (Kirsten)

Oh! Hello! I didn´t see you there! Welcome to my barrier! Would you like to see my collection? I collect memories from all around the world. Look, look! Inside this box! Do you see them, right? Aren´t they beautiful? How about I steal yours? I really want to know what kind of memories you have. Huh? Do you want to see my memories instead? Hehehe… you shouldn´t ask that to a pretty girl… but fine, I´ll tell you.

When I was a human girl, I really liked surfing the net. I would stay hours in front of the screen, hiding behind a H. N. You know, a handle name, some kind of fake name you use when you are chatting. Something like ILikeMuffins, or MyTeacherIsADork, something like that. One day, while being SnowyHorse, I met a boy. He was kind, and funny as well. He told me funny things about school, and listened to all my problems. I felt in heaven while I was with him. Since that moment, the real me and the virtual me were both equal. It was like one of us had the left wing, and the other had the right one. We needed each other if we wanted to fly as a complete being.

We talked every day, and it was great. One day, we decided to see each other in real life. I´m not stupid, so I chose a crowded place. We decided to meet next to the merry-go-round. When I arrived there, I recognized him. And he was the most handsome guy you have ever seen. He had black long hair, and ice blue eyes. We ate together, we rode the rollercoaster, and we went shopping. We bought a really cool souvenir, a pair of badges with the shape of an angel. The woman who worked at the shop told us that if the two members of a couple wore their badge, they´d be happy together. It was the best day of my life. Since then, we started dating, we went to museums, shopping centers, cinemas… but I kept refusing to take him to my house. I just wasn´t ready yet, and I wanted to know him better before showing him where I lived.

And winter came…

I love winter! Don´t you love winter? I would like to ride a horse carriage while seeing snow everywhere. (Yes, I´m really into Narnia films)

I met with him at the merry-go-round, the place where we first met. We took a million of rides, it was so perfect… I wanted to remember this day forever. The lights of the carnival shone in the middle of the night. Red, yellow, blue… it was a perfect night. When I was about to go home, he gave me my Christmas present. A beautiful snow globe, full with water. If you looked inside, you could see a pair of horses running in a snowy field. I started crying. I liked it so much…

There I was, alone in the street, walking home with my present, when I heard a strange sound. Something was beeping, you know, like an alarm clock does. It was a tiny sound, but being alone, it was not very difficult to hear. When I looked at the base of the snow globe, I saw a strange tiny red light. There was some kind of device hidden in the snow globe.

It seemed like a…

It looked like a…

"I have only one wish. Box up that memory"

These were the words I said to Kyubey when I became a puella magi. I wanted to forget everything. The boy, the merry-go-round, the ice blue eyes… I wanted to forget about that horrible snow globe. So Kyubey did that. Now, I just knew that I was a girl who fought witches. My battle dress was blue, with a wide skirt and a black ribbon. My weapons were two magical laser beams that could slash everything in two. My soul gem was ice blue. That sounded familiar… I knew what I had wished, but I don´t know… I was curious… what did I want to forget? That lost memory was trapped inside the snow globe. Maybe if I was able to break it… No, I´m not gonna do it. I´m curious, that´s right, but if that memory was as terrible as I Kyubey said it was, I didn´t want to remember it at all.

But I did.

It was an accident.

I was cleaning my room, when the snow globe fell to the ground and broke. Then I remembered anything. I remembered the boy. I remembered the merry-go-round. And the snow globe. And what was hidden inside the snow globe.

It was a microchip. He wanted to know where I lived, so he put a microchip into the snow globe he gave me. What was he trying to do? A stalker. He was just a stalker. But now... I broke the snow globe and remembered everything. It´s not fair. NOT FAIR! My wish…

The only chance I ever had. Wait! Aren´t those the angel- shaped badges? Where are you carrying me? Wait! WAAAAIT!

So now you know my story. I´m forced to be here, and this is my only memory. For that reason, I have to look for nice memories, because mine is was a nightmare. Take my advice. Never, NEVER, trust people you don´t know. And if you want to give me one of your memories… well, I´ll be waiting in the other side of the screen.


	4. Uhrmann

Hi! Welcome to my barrier! Have you got some snacks? No? What a pity… Could you sit for a little while here with me? Just I bit, please. I don´t meet new people very often. I know! I´ll tell you a story so you won´t get bored.

My parents died when I was a baby. I don´t remember their faces, their voices… I just remembered I grew up in an orphanage. The place was horrible. We hadn´t enough food to eat, and the other kids were always trying to steal things from me. For that reason, I ran away at the age of ten. I spent two whole years at the streets. You may think it was horrible, but I kind of liked it. I ate what nature gave me, and I was always travelling, so I was always seeing new things. There´s just one thing I wanted. A friend. I wanted to talk to someone about everything we saw together. We´d sleep together, play and share our food.

One night, I had just ran away from a gang of cats. Don´t laugh, cats are just evil. They´re always jumping on me, trying to scratch me. They really do hate me.

-If I had a dog – I thought – he would protect me. And he´d be my friend.

-A dog? Is that what you want? – asked a voice behind me.

When I turned towards the voice, I saw a white cat… he looked nicer than the rest of cats.

So, he made my wish come true. A wish with four paws. I finally had a dog, I finally had a friend. And being a puella magi was like a dream. My soul gem was dark purple, so I kind of liked it. I also liked my battle outfit. It was pink and fluffy, with purple and yellow sparkles all over my body. Heh! It was cute. I had wings, so I could fly, and I also had a magic wand as a weapon. Every time I touched an enemy with it, they would just go KA-BOOM!, in a pink and cute cloud of smoke and butterflies.

My dog (I named him Wolf) was always beside me. I fed him with bones I found in the trash can. Anywhere I went, we followed me silently, like a shadow. I was not alone. NOT ANYMORE!

I spent three months fighting versus witches. But then, winter arrived. Nature had just nothing to give us. Snow covered everything. Streets, parks… I was really cold. I slept in the streets, using Wolf as a blanket. But that didn´t stop hunger. I didn´t want to steal anything, I just couldn´t. But I had to take care of myself and my new friend. Here he was, the poor thing, looking at me so hungrily…

Oh my god! There is blood everywhere! Did I just…? But he tried to…? He was licking me… I thought he was just being playful, but he was hungry. REALLY HUNGRY. I just had to… I hit him with the magic wand and… instead of smoke and butterflies, I only saw flesh and blood. What did I do? I didn´t want to be alone! I wanted someone to pick me up, and tell me "it´s OK" "I´ll take care of you" Please! Oh, please! Someone… SOMEONE PICK ME UP…

So that´s all. As a witch form, I mixed my body with my dead friend. I hope he forgives me someday…


End file.
